


The Curse of the Laurwich Lovers

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: the curse of the laurwich lovers
Genre: Death, M/M, Original work - Freeform, School, Tumblr, dark academia aesthetic, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: Written in heartache and blood is the decadent tale of the cursed Laurwich lovers. To the best of my ability and fragile memory, I will tell you their story.





	The Curse of the Laurwich Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> (Beta read by @housewatchcat [tumblr]/@carrotsoupinfo [twitter]) My first time posting original content. Plot now, smut later to come. Please enjoy.

You’d never believe it, a tale as tragically beautiful as theirs. Abandoned by the outside world, they had none but each other to turn to, each other to understand and hold on to. Only each other to live for. And to die for. I not only hold the entirety of such an old ghost tale but I also lived to see its truth. It is far from a myth. Written in heartache and blood is the decadent tale of the cursed Laurwich lovers. To the best of my ability and fragile memory, I will tell you their story.

I suppose I should start with the basics. Elijah Theodore Adams came from a well off family. The kind of well off family that infuriated underprivileged kids back then. His parents were happily married and gave all of their adoration to their one and only dear child. If you ask me, he had everything he could have ever wanted. Though showered with affection and adoration, Elijah found himself lonely more times than not. He found loneliness in everything; In the midnight silence of his parents large estate, in the “good morning young sir”s from the maid, in his mother’s eyes when they were locked so passionately on his father’s. Elijah, hip deep in naivety, knew loneliness well.

And yet he thought it to be beautiful.

He thought most odd things beautiful. No one ever really understood it. He took to what his parents called “peculiar readings” at an early age. Elijah had no interest in friends or extracurricular activities of any sort. Not that he’d have been any good participating in activities anyways. His books were his only interest. Past bedtime, he would be found in the silver of the moonlight, lost in a story of his favorite kind. With the pages beneath his fingers, the cover within his palms, Elijah often said he knew no greater joy. I imagine he wished he could be within the dark print and creases of his favorite tales, dancing among the words and forever captured between the leaves. Then one day, it hit him.

At the age of thirteen, Elijah was enrolled into a prestigious institute to pursue his dream of becoming a novelist. Though his parents found it painstakingly hard to see their only son move so far from home, there was nothing they wanted more than for him to live the majority of his life to the fullest. If it had been up to me now, I would have made him stay. Told him how foolish he was, to leave the comfort of his perfect lifestyle to better achieve such a frivolous dream. But as much as I may think he took his life for granted, if anyone had the chance to ask him today, I’m more than certain he’d say he has no regrets. And after getting to know him better, I understand why. 

So with bright eyes only looking forward, in amazement, in wonder, Elijah moved into the Laurwich Academy for Boys.

A bright future would be very promising for someone such as Elijah but alas; not everyone could be so privileged. Take, for example, mister Tobias Freigh. If you'd seen that kid, you knew there was some kind of trouble near. He was always so full of mischief and curiosity, a properly energetic boy for his age. One that definitely deserved a kick in the rear more than not if you ask me. Raised in a small town on the coast, he, too, had loving parents with outpouring adoration. The only difference was their lack of money. 

With twin siblings four years younger than him, Tobias found himself taking on serious responsibility at an early age. His parents could not afford extra luxuries such as family trips or shop wrapped gifts but to Tobias, they gave him something better. They gave him hope. A foolish child, he was, but who could tell him otherwise? 

Tobias aspired to be as hardworking as his parents one day, filling his mind with dreams of useless hope to one day be as strong as them. But he’d learn soon that it took more than hope to raise a family. Tobias’ father’s health began to take a turn for the worst. One night, on bare tip toes watching from around a corner, Tobias saw his mother cry for the first time. As much as he wiped the tears from his eyes, as much as he wished he could work to support his family, he could do nothing. Nothing but hope. But hope wasn’t worth a penny. Then one day, it hit him.

He’d only heard rumors around school from giggling girls but just what if they were true? How he hoped they were. Hoped so much that he found himself sneaking out past midnight to be face to face with the gates of Hell, ready to make a deal with the Devil. I sometimes wonder what would have happened had he never knocked on that wooden door, had he never been surprised to find the man who answered still awake. What if I could go back and tell him to turn away while he still could, what would have become of this tale? Alas, no matter how much we hope, we cannot change the past. And once it was set, no one could change young Tobias Freigh’s mind.

Invited into the warmth, Tobias said no words as he pulled off his jacket. He remembered his mother’s face as he unbuttoned his dingy shirt. He shivered at the memory of his father’s painful groans while he undid the button on his trousers. In the flickering light of a single candle, Tobias looked fearlessly into the man’s eyes. He remembered the twins’ laughter. He found his resolve and there was no going back. I can almost feel the warm fingers that traced his jaw and strayed down to his hip bone while Tobias remembered his family praying over their food on their dinner table. A poor and foolish boy, he was, and one whose fate would never be defined by anyone else but him. But thinking back on it now, he already was just as strong as his parents. But doubly foolish. But to him, this was his only choice. His only hope.

The next day, Tobias was accepted into one of the most expensive schools on a full scholarship. His parents were so proud of him even though they thought it would be impossible to live a day without him. The twins would have to manage because this was for them. All of them. Tobias would make something of himself and be sure they would never go hungry. 

Therefore, at the early age of thirteen, Tobias moved into the Laurwich Academy for Boys.

What fate.

* * *

**[Chapter One]**

An assembly was the last thing Elijah wanted to attend. There were always so many people present, more than was comfortable to him. He preferred his studies and the company of books. He supposed it must’ve been something important though, seeing as how this was the first mandatory assembly in five months of the school year. He quietly planted himself at the back of the large room in hopes that upon finding out it was about nonsense, he could excuse himself to the restroom and never return. When he saw the headmaster himself begin to approach the stage, Elijah knew that escaping would not be the case. Whatever news that had the elusive Professor Dorian Chambers coming to speak could have been nothing below grave. It seemed the rest of the students thought the same as the soft chatter and shifting noises were quieted simply by the Headmaster’s calm gaze.

“Gentlemen of Laurwich Academy. How fare you all this afternoon?” No one so much as moved at the rhetoric question. The headmaster’s black robes billowed out behind him as he seemingly floated across the stage. Elijah watched as he began to talk, watched beautiful straight black strands of hair lay upon Dorian’s shoulders while the rest remained secured in a ponytail behind his back. “You need fear not, dear ones. There are times to panic and there are times to take action.” Two silver streaks, each coming from his temples, did nothing but add to his ethereal appearance. His eyes were as blue as Elijah’s memories of the ocean. He watched him, a beautiful creature of sorts, speak amongst a crowd of a hundred or so boys in fear who soon, with each word he spoke, became young men encouraged to fight their fears and accomplish their dreams. His speeches, though the students were not gifted with them often at all, were poetic. Elijah found himself often thinking Dorian’s every word should be inked down on paper. He wrote a few quotes in his notebook before he realized everyone was applauding. The assembly had ended. He watched the headmaster exit the stage, briefly stopping to share a few words with a student before leaving the room. Elijah squinted. He knew that head of dark, disheveled hair anywhere. He slammed his book closed and made a quick escape, successfully avoiding getting eaten up by the oncoming crowd.

* * *

It had to be three am again. Tobias was sure without even needing to check a clock. The coughing from the bed across from his was always its worse at three in the morning. He’d usually brush it off and go back to sleep but he’d just gotten in bed about an hour or so ago. He couldn’t help but be annoyed at the disturbance. He turned towards his roommate to say something smart when he noticed how red the boy’s face was.

“H-hey, are you alright?” 

His brotherly instincts taking over, Tobias hopped out of bed and went to sit next to the coughing kid. Though when he attempted to rub his back, as he would his younger siblings, the boy smacked his arm away and recoiled. Tobias sat up in surprise, now even more annoyed than ever. Only his parents tellings of how much he needed to try and fit in with the “rich kids” kept him from lashing out. He held onto his control so much he barely noticed when the coughing ceased.

“...Sorry,” Elijah cleared his throat one last time, “I’m not used to people touching me.”

Tobias arched a brow in the darkness. “No big deal. I was just trying to make sure that if you died, it wouldn’t be on my hands.”

Elijah let out a weak laugh, “I’d vouch for you in the afterlife.”

“Yeah, if there is one.” Tobias returned to his bed, “We might all turn into ghosts and haunt the halls of Laurwich Academy for all eternity.”

“You don’t actually believe those incredulous rumors, do you!?”

Though it was just above his normal speaking voice, that was the loudest Tobias had ever heard Elijah get.

“I mean, why not?” A smirked played on his lips, “Who wouldn’t want to imagine their school being haunted? Sounds pretty amazing if you ask me.”

“It _sounds_ ludicrous.”

“And what’s not fun about something crazy?”

Elijah sat up straight. Limp, dark amber hair fell right above his brown eyes, making his angelic face look almost menacing in the moonlight. Almost.

“There is nothing fun about a student dying on campus.”

Tobias pulled his covers up around him. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” He swaddled himself up into a cocoon, rubbing his bare feet to warm them quicker. “I don’t know why you have to take everything so seriously.”

Elijah looked towards his desk. He eyed the notes he took from the assembly earlier. “Of course it takes a student’s death to get the headmaster to show himself. If it wasn’t for that, no one would see Professor Dorian Chambers for another two months, I’d presume.”

When there was no response, Elijah looked back towards Tobias. He eyed the dark, disheveled curls that fell messily in front of his roommate’s face. He truly had hair unlike anyone he’d ever seen. He also never tidied it, unlike anyone he’d ever seen. Elijah remembered the end of the assembly and the brief exchange he witnessed between the headmaster and a certain messy haired student. 

“Where were you tonight Tobias?”

“Hm?” Tobias jumped, as if caught up in thought. “What do you mean? I was in class and attended dinner just as the rest of the students did.”

“No, I mean…” Not used to any kind of confrontation, Elijah nervously twisted his covers between his fingers, “Why did you just get in about an hour or so ago?”

Even in the darkness, Elijah could see Tobias stiffen from across the room. Tobias knew Elijah to be a pretty heavy sleeper. And even if he wasn’t, Elijah asking something such as this was completely out of character. They both sat in uncomfortable silence that seemed to drag on forever until Tobias let out a hearty laugh.

“I wasn’t feeling well after dinner so I was caught up handling some…personal business.” He dramatically rolled his green eyes to the side. “What, are you waiting up for me now? That’s so sweet, should I bring you back some flowers next time?”

“Sh-shut up.”

“Too girly? Right, how about some good ‘ol booze then, hm?” Tobias reached between his mattress and its base and pulled out a small glass bottle filled halfway with brown liquid. “It isn’t much but I’m sure it’ll make those princess lips of your nice and numb-”

“I do not have princess lips!”

The room filled with Tobias’ laughter yet again. He found out very quickly upon becoming his roommate that teasing Elijah was one of his favorite hobbies. 

“Tell that to all the boys that wanna kiss your pretty face.”

Red hot embarrassment washed over Elijah, “You all are disgusting and I have n-no time for any of your foolishness!”

Tobias’ shoulders shook with his amusement. He held the bottle out to Elijah, “Come on, Eli. Just one sip?”

Elijah eyed the bottle suspiciously before lying down. 

“I won’t.”

“Suit yourself. More for me.” Tobias opened the bottle and took a quick swig before replacing it under the mattress.

“You probably stole that from somewhere anyways.”

“Bingo.” Tobias snapped his fingers. “Wow. You really are smart.”

Though the compliment was only in jest, Elijah couldn’t help but smile at it. “That’s right. I am.”

“Smart enough to figure out who the killer is?”

“Why in the world would I want to do that?”

“Well you don’t believe the school is haunted like everyone else does. Even though it’s been standing for over a hundred years, is dusty to hell, has way too many archways, stone walls and red carpets and is the actual definition of macabre. Maybe you’re smart enough to prove this wasn’t the curse of Laurwich, the haunted ghost of the legends come back for vengeance!” Tobias spat out the last word, adding dramatics to his flawlessly detailed explanation.

“Not likely. It must be horrific to have to think about but a student being found dead in the middle of the main courtyard sounds like suicide that called for an audience. It could be something as simple as that.”

“You weren’t paying attention during the assembly were you?”

Elijah didn’t know if Tobias was making fun of him again until he continued with a serious tone.

“James was found impaled from his rear all the way up his throat.”

Elijah looked towards Tobias. That was what he must have missed while jotting down quotes during the assembly. “That is...impossib-”

“On the claymore of the statue of the founding father. Twelve feet up in the air.”

Elijah felt the air leave his lungs before a fit of coughs followed. Tobias jumped up to his side, ignoring his earlier failed attempt at trying to comfort him. Though he stiffened up a bit, Elijah did not push Tobias away this time. As his coughs came to a stop, he suddenly felt so cold. He had never been so close to such a brutal death before. And one so impossibly performed? How!?

Without thinking about it, Tobias cradled Elijah’s head in his chest, softly shushing him as he gently pet his hair. The act of what he was doing in the moment was nearly lost on him as the liquor set in. All he could think about was his young siblings cuddled up in his lap. “Everything is going to be fine.”

Elijah turned his face up towards Tobias’. He frowned at him but he could not help but welcome the strange comfort. He looked towards his notes from the assembly again. “Tobias.”

“You are so small. You’re almost the same size as the twins, how have you not grown?”

“Tobias.”

“Hm?”

“Where did you get that liquor?”

Tobias, proving to be all tough talk and as lightweight as ever, tucked some hair behind Elijah’s ear, “you are all questions tonight, aren’t you?”

“I’m serious.” Though he was uncomfortable from being so intimately cared for, Elijah remained in Tobias’ arms to better propose his inquiry. “Can’t you be honest with me for just once?”

Tobias hummed in the darkness, mulling over the question. “Fine. I’ll tell you where I got the liquor if you answer one question from me with no holds back.”

“Deal.”

“You mean it?” Tobias squeezed Elijah’s cheeks between a finger and thumb before laughing as his hand was swatted away.

“Yes, I mean it!”

“Alright, alright,” he pulled Elijah back into him, mindlessly running his fingers up and down his back as he had done to his siblings many times before. “I’ll be honest. But when I tell you, you can't ask anything else about it.”

Elijah stiffened at the touch before relaxing into it. “Fine. Same for you though.”

“Alright. I snagged the liquor from the headmaster’s office.” 

Elijah was silent. It was just as he expected. He should have known. He did everything he could to keep his breathing steady, to keep the pain within his chest and not let it come spilling out of him. He did everything he could within the darkness to swallow his panic and remain in control.

“Oh, bonus info: No one suspects me of a thing. I’m that good.”

Silence yet again. Elijah didn’t move an inch and for a moment, Tobias swore he’d stopped breathing.

“Eli, you awake? It’s your turn.”

“Go ahead.”

Tobias was surprised at how calm he sounded. “Okay then. Why do you wake up coughing so badly at the same time every night?”

“I’m dying.”

The answer was offered so unhesitantly with such a nonchalant tone that it left Tobias reeling. He began to shake with laughter, giving Elijah a playful shrug.

“You prick, we said we'd be honest!”

There was no response. Tobias looked down at the top of Elijah's head. The weight of it all began to creep into him in an all too real panic.

“W...wait. That can't be true. Eli, you-”

“Bonus info,” Elijah turned to look Tobias dead in the eyes, “my time is almost up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. Questions? Ask me at bitterbetterbun.tumblr.com


End file.
